A certain Misunderstanding date
by cookie monster gurl
Summary: WORST's mistake lead her to go on a date with Touma. Accelerator isn't pleased with this, and calls in for some 'help' to spy on them. What will happen at the end of the date? Slight AU, ToumaxWORSTxAccelerator. T-Strong lan, and WORST's personality.


A/N:Yes, before anyone asks, I had another crazy dream. I don't even know what the hell I ate, and I've been watching other anime too, but I still had this dream. Oh well, it still makes good fanfiction. Enjoy~

Chapter Cover: The cover is being split by three. Touma is on the top, he's wearing his usually school winter uniform. While tossing his winter school uniform coat over his shoulder, he's walking with a happy look on his face. As if he didn't have a care in the world. WORST is in the middle, she's laying down on her bed. Sporting a white top with hot pink letters on the front saying 'Sassy Bitch', and black shorts. WORST has a fluster look on her face, being surrounded by magazines. She is reading an issue of 'How to get hot hook-ups for the inexperience'. On the bottom is Accelerator, he's wearing a regular gray shirt with black pj pants. Accelerator has a bored expression, with a book titled ' Tsunderes dealing with Tsunderes'.

* * *

><p>'How did this happen to Misaka? !' The youngest, but older-looking clone was panicking. She paced back and forth in the room she shared with Last Order (but at the moment, she was alone) as she seriously thought of something that had happened five hours ago and she didn't <strong>dare<strong> to tell anyone about. Of course, because they would literally **kill** her for this. She kept pacing, unknowning that she was increasing her speed as she mentally started going through the events that had lead her to this 'misforunate' situation.

* * *

><p><em>"Tou-san! Why don't you ever pay attention to Misaka?" WORST asked while walking with Accelerator as they returned home from another grocery trip.<em>

_"Maybe because you annoy the shit out of me, every single damn day." He answered in a strong tone of boredom and irritation, not even bothering to look at her directly._

_"Misaka just thinks that you're almost always on your period." She mocked him with a grin._

_"Would you just shut the hell up? And for the record, I do 'pay attention' to you." He replied while gripping his cane as he contiued to walk._

_"That's incorrect. You simply 'tolerate' Misaka__.__ If you were 'paying attention' to Misaka, then you would've had your virginity taken by Misaka." She said shamelessly, seeming to have hinted that he was not a man for denying her._

_"Why the hell would I care about that? That's just the problem with you__,__ WORST: you always think the only way to get my attention is to try to seduce me. Well__,__ you know what?" WORST stopped in her tracks, giving him a deadly look as if trying to say: 'Go ahead and say it. I dare you!'. Since Accelerator was known to lack common sense__,__ he just let out whatever came out of his mouth. "I really don't fucking care about that kind of shit! Unlike most horny bastards around here, I honestly could care less about crap like that! If you really want my attention, just stop fucking forcing yourself onto me!" Everything went silent after that. Even the people who were anywhere nearby had run off._

_"Fine, Misaka gets it! She'll just go find some other guy who would want to spend a night with her instead!" Since WORST had even less common sense than Accelerator, she also only said that to hurt him. With that, the brunette turned around and started to walk off quickly__._

_"WORST, don't!" But she was already almost off sight. He let out a lose sigh before he cursed. "Ah__,__ fuck!" He clicked his switch and threw his cane away__._

~o0o~

_WORST was cutting so many corners to lose the albino. Once she saw that she was in the clearing, she began to slow down. Then, she saw who she really wanted to avoid more than anything._

_"Look__,__ guys, it was an accident. I swear! Can't we just forget this ever happened?" Touma was being pursued by a couple of pissed off thugs. WORST was about to walk away, but then she heard them tossing him into a wall._

_"Okay__,__ smart punkass. You think you're though enough to defy us? Let's see if you can take someone down here." The tallest thug slammed Touma again into the wall, making him groan in pain._

_"Ah-ha-ha, can't we just do one-on-one?" He nervously pleaded as WORST tried to make herself walk away from her spot. But she couldn't; she could feel the other Misaka clones mentally begging her to do something as she grabbed her head._

_'Dammit! Because I let my guard down, the other Misakas know what I'm thinking. Damn it all!' She eventually let out a sigh. "What a pain in the ass." Before she knew it, she had saved the 'savior', the 'hero'__,__ or whatever the hell everyone seemed to refer to him as. Soon after that, it was just the two of them._

_"Wow, thank you for helping me." he smiled at her._

_"Y-Yeah__,__ whatever, bye!" WORST was about to run away, but Touma grabbed her hand._

_"Wait, I want to repay you."_

_"Just let go! Misaka hates __'thank you's!"__ She tried to pull away using her powers, but it didn't work. Unknown to her, Touma's right hand was canceling out her abilities. 'What the hell? ! Why isn't he getting his ass kicked by Misaka? ! W-What the hell is he? !' WORST obviously made sure she had shut off her link away from the network, before she had even thought that. She was about to slap him away, when he caught her other hand._

_"What's wrong? Why are you so afraid of? I won't hurt you." Even with the guy__'s gentle atmosphere, he __didn__'__t calm the level 4 clone._

_"Please, let Misaka go! If you don't, I will scream __'__pervert'!__" she was starting to miss the red-eyed albino's pissed off rants._

_"Hey, relax. I just want to thank you, hasn't anyone ever thanked you before?" Touma asked, while still keeping WORST from escaping. This had actually caught her attention._

_"N-No. Misaka has never felt that kind of emotion, nor has she ever been thanked for anything 'good' she's done." She confessed insecurely, stopping struggling._

_Then __**it**__ happened._

_"Well__,__ that's about to change. I normally don't do this, but...do you want go hang out later today?" Touma asked, almost nervously._

_"You mean you want to go on a date with Misaka?" WORST never would have thought the 'hero'__,__ of all people__,__ would ask her on a date._

_"No... well, sorta. Just think of it as a way for me to get to know you better. Even Hamazura knows you better than me, so it'll work out for the both of us."_

_WORST wasn't sure how this was supposed to benefit her. Due to her state of shock, he took it as a __'__yes__'__. He had even walked her home, with her pointing the way (while she was still in shock)._

_"Okay well, I'll come pick you up at six pm. Bye." Touma waited to see if WORST would even respond, but she just sat on the stairs, not even nodding. Eventually, Touma left, and soon after, Accelerator found her. Without another word, she just went inside, leaving him dumbfounded._

* * *

><p>"Misaka can't do this! Just my luck Misaka had to run into the damn 'hero', this isn't fair!" WORST stopped pacing and sat on her bed. She digged both of her hands into her head, and gritted her teeth in frustaration. Then she heard a knock on the door.<p>

"WORST, are you okay in there?" It was Yoshikawa. WORST didn't want to tell anyone what had happen, but she could at least try Yoshikawa.

"No." WORST slowly approached the door (to be sure Accelerator wasn't there), then she proceeded to open it. "Misaka...needs help."

"With what?" Yoshikawa looked at her with a confused expression. WORST wasn't the type to ask for help for anything.

"Just get in!" she pulled the woman into the door and shut the door. She let her take a seat on the bed before taking a deep breath.

"Are you alright? You haven't been yourself since you came home with Accelerator. He said after he found you, it was like you've seen a ghost. You didn't even bother to pest Last Order when you came in." The older one put a hand on her head. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No, Misaka just...ran into the 'hero'." WORST was starting to get fluster again.

"Oh, that 'Kamijou' boy that Aiho and Accelerator know?"

"Yeah, well...he asked Misaka on a...date. And she doesn't know what to do!" WORST rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah, I see. And do you like this boy?" Yoshikawa tried to help her feel comfortable about other 'non-negative' emotions, but she only seemed to get more afraid.

"Misaka doesn't know what to do. Misaka tried to say 'no', but he just wouldn't listen! Misaka doesn't want to go!" the clone almost pulled her hair out.

"Calm down. I myself don't know much, but I'm sure Aiho can help." Yoshikawa headed to the door.

"Wait! Don't you dare tell #1 about this!" WORST gave a threating look, but it did not seem to affect Yoshikawa.

"Alright, I promise. Now wait here." As Yoshikawa left, WORST began to pull out some magazines she had 'borrowed' from some newspaper stands, and then began to search through the internet through the Misaka network to find out what she should do.

Meanwhile, Accelerator was sitting in the living room. He had heard some muffled parts of what his partner was yelling about. He had heard 'doesn't know what to do', 'he just wouldn't listen' and 'don't you dare tell #1 about this', making him believe WORST had a confession talk with Yoshikawa. That's why he, too, was reading a book that gave men advices about women like WORST, called _**'Tsunderes dealing with Tsunderes'**_.

* * *

><p>AN:Okay, I'm already working on the next chapter. But please, listen up! Me and my editor has been harassed by fuckin bastards. If you like what we write, then great, review if you can, but if you don't-THEN LEAVE US ALONE! I, don't really care what anyone says, but you cannot just attack my editor like that! Now, if you liked this ToumaxWORSTxAccelerator, then please review, if you don't-THEN GET OUT!

And just for the record, I've been having people ask me to do a ToumaxWORSTxAccelerator story, so I think I killed two birds with one stone.

-later


End file.
